1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an interface card panel assembly for a compact PCI system, wherein the panel for an interface card is assembled by welding together two plate layers, through holes formed in the inner plate layer opening access to a D type connector, while through holes formed in the outer plate layer are configured to pass a fixing stud that presses against the inner plate layer about its through holes. Via the fixing studs, a securing force is provided at an intermediate section of the panel, such that the overall strength of the panel is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact PCI is a high level bus structure/standard for industrial computers. The specifications thereof are consistent with that of the PCI bus standard, but its mechanical specifications are different. It includes more stringent conductive contact and shock-resistance specifications. The most apparent difference in the use of an interface card in a compact PCI from the use of such in a general home-use computer is that the former adopts a front face connection, whereby a panel for the I/O port connector is oriented in parallel with the system bus connector. As a result, the panel of the interface card is also the panel of the machine so that the interface card is easily connected with the panel. In addition, the cables are easily checked and connected.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a compact PCI is formed by a panel (A), a circuit board (B) and a compact PCI interface card (C). The panel (A) and the circuit board (B) are secured by L-shaped seats (A11) of buckling bodies (A1) at the two ends (the buckling bodies are used to secure the panel and the machine's housing). No intermediate fixing point exists along the length of the panel (A). As a consequence, the middle of the panel (A) is easily deformed upon impact or pressure. Further, the inserting and pulling out of an interface card will apply a large force to the seat (A11). Each time the interface card is inserted or pulled out, a deforming force will be imparted to the seat (A11). Thus, the panel (A) may not remain perpendicular to the circuit board (B). After a long period of use, the seat (A11) is thus likely to be broken. Also, the panel (A) having a width that typically extends two slots in the given housing, is easily damaged on the seat.
Moreover, for a D type connector frequently used in an industrial computer or a home-use computer, fixing studs coupled at two ends thereof will press against a support bracket so that the connector is tightly connected to that bracket. However, where the T type connector is provided on an interface card, the thickness of a panel is typically limited to 1 mm, and thus an iron plate having a thickness of 1 mm replaces such bracket.
Industrial compact PCI employs panels having thicknesses of 2.5 mm for improved strength. As a consequence, the fixing studs of the D type connector cannot be used to secure the connector to the panel (A). In the prior art panel (A), the sizes of the through holes about the fixing studs of the connector are enlarged so that the hexagonal bodies of the fixing studs also pass therethrough. Therefore, the hexagonal bodies will not press against and capture the panel. This yields a large gap about the fixing stud, and the potential for electromagnetic interference (EMI) is accordingly increased.
Moreover, the compact PCI specifications indicate the right side of the panel (A) to be installed with an elastic conductor, such as a conductive rubber, a metal elastic piece, etc., for contacting the adjacent panel and improving EMI protection. To accommodate this, a vertical folded edge may be added to the right side of the panel. If the panel is made from aluminum, press molding or extrude molding fabrication techniques are available. However, these two methods of mold application are expensive. Given the market concerns touching on compact PCI, they are not economically feasible. If the panel were made from iron, a bending method may be used to finish a mold. But since the thickness employed is 2.5 mm, it is almost impossible to bend. Even if an iron panel may be bent, the bending corner will be formed with a cambered shaped to destroy the front surface contour of the panel (A). Therefore, prior art panels, made of either aluminum or iron, are formed as a planar plate and having connecting holes without provision for any elastic bodies. This not only deviates from the compact PCI specifications, it also hinders EMI abatement.